Кое что о Райане
by Orla Dark
Summary: Он знал, что никто не придет и не остановит его, что скорее всего никто и не хочет, что бы он остановился и это было больно.


**Название: **Кое-что о Райане.

**Фандом: **CSI: Miami

**Персонаж: **Райан Вулф (а кто ж еще)

**Предупреждение: **Осторожно, здесь мои ошибки!)))

-- -- -- -- --

**Тим Спидл**

-- -- -- -- --

Он знал с самого начала, что тень Тима Спидла будет преследовать его. Замена, он всего лишь замена, не самая лучшая, по сравнению с отличным криминалистом Тимом Спидлом. Со временем дела начали налаживаться и команда приняла его, неохотно, но все же это было лучше чем раньше. Хотя спустя годы работы в CSI он по-прежнему не мог чувствовать себя частью команды на все 100 процентов.

-- -- -- -- --

**Имя**

-- -- -- -- --

О Боже, сколько можно думать об этом! Прошло четыре года, а он все никак не может выбросить это из головы и все больше начинает ненавидеть свою фамилию. Иногда ему хочется выкрикнуть "Райан, зовите меня Райан!".

-- -- -- -- --

**Ошибка**

-- -- -- -- --

Он может оправдываться сколько угодно, говорить что ему нужно было отвлечься от работы, но это все равно не снимает с него вины. Обида и горечь скапливались внутри как снежный ком, и он не мог больше справляться с этим, он должен был найти выход.

Отчаянье гложет его, он потерял свою работу, возможно навсегда и ему некого винить, кроме себя.

-- -- -- -- --

**Работа**

-- -- -- -- --

Райан не мог в это поверить. Он все еще стоял и смотрел на этот несчастный листок бумаги, будто боялся, что слова написанные там вдруг убегут, сами по себе изменятся или он вдруг проснется. Нет, он не спал, слова не менялись, его взгляд остановился на одной строчке "... может быть снова допущен к работе ...".

-- -- -- -- --

**Заявление**

-- -- -- -- --

Он стоял в кабинете Горацио, один. Мысли все еще путались, он не мог поверить что решился сделать это. Всего три месяца прошло с тех пор как он восстановился на работе и его счастью не было конца. Но чувство, что он все еще чужой здесь вернулось, как только эйфория восстановления прошла. И вот он стоит в кабинете Горацио, не смея дождаться рыжего летейнанта и сказать это ему в лицо, глядя в эти бездонные синие глаза. Все что он сделал - это положил на стеклянный стол свое заявление об уходе, рядом с ним свой значок, за который он так упорно боролся, и его оружие. Это был его конец. Не работы в CSI вообще, в этом он был уверен, его работы конкретно в этом месте, в этом городе. Есть еще пара незаконченных дел, завершив которые он уедет, навсегда...

-- -- -- -- --

**Остановись**

-- -- -- -- --

Вещи были аккуратно собраны и уложены в коробки. Райан удивился, насколько мало вещей у него было, за исключением горы одежды. По особенному медленно он переносил последнюю партию коробок в машину. Он знал, что никто не придет и не остановит его, что скорее всего никто и не хочет, что бы он остановился и это было больно. А он так хотел услышать слова: "Остановись, останься с нами."

-- -- -- -- --

**Операция**

-- -- -- -- --

Это было его последнее незавершенное дело здесь. После того как он узнал, что его 12 летняя племянница больна лейкемией, сон покинул его. Это было ужасно для маленькой девочки, в самом начале своего жизненного пути, осознавать, что возможно она не доживет до своего следующего дня рождения. Райан очень сильно любил свою племянницу и поэтому, когда он узнал, что может быть донором костного мозга для нее... Дата операции была назначена в тот же день, он без колебаний бы отдал жизнь за свою семью и если эта операция даст ей всего лишь надежду на полное выздоровление, это того стоило.

-- -- -- -- --

**Значок**

-- -- -- -- --

Он спал. После операции он ненадолго пришел в себя, только чтобы спросить как все прошло. И услышав, что операция прошла успешно он снова заснул, это был первый спокойный, ничем не обмененный сон за долгое время. Когда спустя несколько часов он проснулся, его полицейский значок лежал на тумбочке около него.

-Вы ведь не надеялись, что я оставлю это просто так, Мистер Вулф?

Фамилия... Видимо его чувства относительно этой фразы отразились на его лице, поэтому Горацио продолжил:

-Останьтесь с нами, Райан.


End file.
